1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remotely activated electrical control arrangement and, more particularly, to an electrical control unit such as a wall switch or other means for controlling electrical appliances, where the control unit comprises capacitive sensing means capable of activating the associated appliance without the need to physically contact the control unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist a number of arrangements for controlling the activation of electrical appliances other than a traditional "on/off" switch. For example, there are arrangements that are sound activated (i.e., "clapping" near a light to turn it "on" and "off"). Motion sensors may also be used to activate certain electrical appliances, such as alarm systems.
There remains, however, a number of situations that are not suitable for using either sound or motion detectors. Additionally, there exists a problem related to the inclusion of electrical control units, for example, wall switches, in historic structures. Although switchplates and the requisite electronics may be attached to the walls in these buildings, the mere appearance of such devices detracts from the historical "look" of the building. Further, in certain applications, such as alarm systems, it is extremely advantageous to be able to "hide" the location of electronic devices (e.g., the alarm sensors). A separate problem is directed to the need to run a large quantity of high voltage wiring through construction--either old construction or new.